デスティノ DESTINO
by Makii-Luv
Summary: sasuke aun esta obsecionado con la muerte de itachi y para llevar acabo su objetivo debe usar de carnada a naruto... pero no contaba con un plan b y termina haciendo equipo con ellos con la condicion de ayudar a matar a itachi... ALERTA: spoiler
1. Chapter 1

HOLA como están!!! Espero bien… jeje yo estoy bien!!!

Bueno a lo que venimos, pues este fics es un SASUSAKU (otro mas del montón u.u) bueno espero que me den la oportunidad… si les gusta dejen review… anden si!!! Asi me darán ganas de escribir el siguiente Cáp.…

Bueno aquí les dejo el prologo… ya ustedes me dirán si lo sigo o no!!!! Bye!!!

ADVERTENCIA: spoiler del manga!!! Aproximadamente 350!!!!

Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen _**AUN… **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGO**

Sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse y relajarse al instante, para luego sentir el gran placer que regala el coito de una buena dosis de sexo. Se tumbo a un lado de la cama y cerro los ojos, no trataba de dormir solo apreciar un buen momento de relajación, sintió que algo se posaba en sobre su pecho y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, odiaba cuando después de sexo se comportaba de esa manera.

- Unmm estuviste increíble – comento Karin mientras inhalaba el pecho del uchiha.

- Hmpm - fue todo lo que el contesto, y se levanto de la cama sin ni siquiera apartarla y se encerró en el baño. Karin por su parte hizo una mueca de fastidio y se recostó en su lugar de nuevo.

Entro al pequeño baño y se vio reflejado en el espejo, su piel blanca, sus azabache, negros, su cabello negro azulado largo. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza con pereza, para luego bajarla, cerrar los ojos y meterla dentro de la jofaina y mojarla.

El equipo hebi estaba cerca del desierto de suna en una zona montañosa donde hacia un calor de los mil demonios, estaban pasando la noche en un pequeña casa abandonada mientras Juugo se estabilizaba ya que habían tenido un encuentro con unos miembro de Akatsuki. Sasuke estaba mas huraño que nunca, se estaba desesperando, cada vez que creía tener a Itachi este se le esfumaba, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que el resto de el equipo y con única que compartía era con Karin y solo por que era sexo, se la pasaba el dia ideando una manera de conseguir al bastando de su hermano, pero no la conseguía. Lo único que tenía era seguir pisándole los pasos a los Akatsuki. Saco la cabeza de la jofaina y salio del baño con la cabeza mojada.

-Ya Juugo debe estar mejor – dijo mientras tomaba su ropa interior y se la ponía – diles que se preparen que antes del amanecer salimos.

-¿A donde vamos? – pregunto Karin mientras tomaba sus anteojos y se los colocaba.

-A konoha.

Las luz del sol mañanero se perdían entre la copa de los árboles los cuales solo dejaban que se escaparan ciertos rayos de sol, el grupo hebi ya se estaba adentrado al bosque, a la cabeza estaba sasuke, seguido de suigetsu y en la cola seguían karin y juugo.

Sasuke para variar no hablaba, en su mente se libraba una batalla sabia que no esto no era bueno para el pero no tenia elección, Akatsuki iba tras Kyubi lo que quería decir que itachi estaba tras de naruto (N.A uy que inteligente – tono sarcástico) el no quería verlos, pero no tenia alternativa, si quería a itachi tenia que montarle cacería a naruto y si ese era el sacrificio, lo pagaría, ya una vez lo había dicho, "aunque tenga que venderle el alma al mismísimo demonio".

-Vamos Sasuke-san un descanso, no hemos parado desde que salimos – pidió suigetsu.

-Eres un vago – critico Karin.

- Y tu una resbalada – espeto Suigetsu a lo que Karin respondió con un golpe.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo paro el paso y se recostó de un árbol.

-Por cierto Sasuke-san ¿nos vas a contar cual es el plan? – pregunto suigetsu mientras agarraba su contenedor de agua y tomaba un poco.

-Akatsuki quiere al kyubi, lo buscaremos y lo seguiremos, seremos su sombra – dijo Sasuke desde el árbol.

-¿Y por que mejor no lo secuestramos? – propuso la de anteojos.

-No – negó sasuke firmemente.

Suigetsu rió.

-Era tu compañero de equipo – no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación – es un buen plan, utilizarlo de carnada.

Sasuke volteo la mirada y cerro los ojos. Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos descansando hasta que Sasuke decidió seguir. Ya había pasado el dia y hebi aun estaba en camino a Konoha, ya en el horizonte se podía apreciar el ocaso, aun brincaban de árbol en árbol hasta sentir que uno de ellos paro el paso.

-Olle y a mi vives diciéndome vago – critico suigetsu un metro mas delante de ella.

-no es eso idiota – escupió la de anteojos, para luego dirigirse al líder – Sasuke, tres chakras se dirigen hacia esta dirección.

-hmpm – mascullo el líder – ¿son muy poderosos?

-se ven normales, aunque puedo detectar en uno de los tres algo especial – agradó la única del sexo femenino.

_-¿Especial? Podría ser Naruto ¿O tal vez no? No perdía nada con verificar.-_

-bien en ese caso esperaremos aquí hasta y nos prepararemos para interceptar, si son nuestro blanco mejor y no también – agrego tan firme como siempre – no quiero que se enteren de nuestro paradero en konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana y el equipo de kakashi que ni estaba acompañado del susodicho ni de yamato, el equipo caminaba por el bosque de konoha rumbo a una nueva misión.

-Olle naruto ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto la pelirosa – por lo general tú eres el que grita felicidad cada vez que vamos de misión.

-No es nada Sakura-chan – hablo el Uzumaki con desganas - solo que no quería dejar a hinata sola.

-OH vamos naruto ella estará bien – animo la haruno.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evita extrañarla – dijo naruto casi con puchero. Sakura rió.

-Que estupidez – se escucho una tercera voz que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo.

-¿Te parece estupidez que un chico quiera estar con la mujer que ama? – pregunto sakura con suspicacia.

-No lo que me parece estupidez es que se comporte como un idiota – respondió sai.

-Asi, pues eso ya lo veremos – hablo la chica con una sonrisa triunfal para luego darse la vuelta.

-Olle Sakura – escucho un susurro a su lado, era naruto.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunto también en un susurro siguiéndole el juego a naruto. Sai por su parte ni los volteos a ver era normal ver esas estupideces de naruto y a sakura seguirle.

-¿Quieres mi opinión? – Pregunto el Uzumaki mientras veía el rostro de su compañera sin entender nada – prefería cuando solo tenias ojos para Sasuke-teme – al pronunciar ese nombre noto como Sakura cerraba los ojos y volteaba la cara.

-Naruto, buscaremos a Sasuke por que nos los debemos a nosotros mismos, pero ya no será igual – hablo con un hilo de voz, vio como naruto se preparaba para protestar y cambio el tema de inmediato como si el tema de sasuke nunca se hubiese tocado – además, me agrada discutir con sai.

-De que hablas – se quejo el uzumaki – es como discutir con una pared.

-Ya esta oscureciendo – comento el pelinegro, después de un rato y a una buena distancia de los otros – será mejor acampar aquí.

-OH no – exclamo el rubio – vamos conozco unas aguas termales para viajeros por aquí cerca, podemos pasar la noche allí.

-¿De verdad Naruto? – pregunto ilusionada la kunoichi, la verdad no le apetecía pasar la noche allí.

-si, Sakura chan.

Quedaron en silencio alrededor de minutos, mientras estudiaban la situación. Sintieron la brisa y escucharon aun polluelo cantar, y al instante pararon el paso, mantuvieron el silencio por tres minutos más.

- Quiero matar – escucharon la voz de alguien el fondo.

- Maldita sea.

- Esto no es nada bueno – agrego una voz tras ello de inmediato voltearon para encontrarse con una sonrisa y unos dientes afilados, Suigetsu estaba tras de ellos.

- Quiero matar – volvió a repetir la voz y de un arbusto salio hombre alto, bien formado grande, se abalanzo directamente hacia Sakura y la tomo por la nuca – las damas primero – agrego mientras la tiraba contra un árbol e iba tras ella, pero fue detenido por Naruto quien se interpuso en su camino, Sai por su parte fue por Sakura mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero no reaccionaba.

- ¿Con que tú quieres ser el primero? – Dijo Juugo maliciosamente a naruto – bien, por ti – dijo abalanzándose contra naruto, quería matar necesitaba matar.

- Bien, adelante no sabes en lo que te metiste maldito monstruo – espeto Naruto rabioso – pagaras por Sakura.

Juugo ya estaba apunto de caer encima de naruto pero repentinamente su victima fue apartada de su paso por una sombra. Siendo Naruto testigo de cómo otra sombra tomaba a juugo y no sostenía contra un árbol, era una mujer, piel blanca y cabellera roja.

- Apresúrate – pidió la chica pelirroja.

Naruto volteo a su lado vio a la mismo chico de dientes afinados, el lo había quitado del camino, quien demonios se creía, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho, acaso la chica le pedía que se apurara a el o al chico, volteo al lado contrario y observo que Sakura aun no reaccionaba y que sai aun la auxiliaba, el maldito pagaría, se levanto para atacar pero algo lo detuvo… su cuerpo no reacciono y solo lo observo, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero Sasuke Uchiha estaba justo al frente de su agresor y el de Sakura con el sharingan activado mientras decía _"cálmate Juugo", _inmediatamente el susodicho acato la orden de Sasuke resbalando de los brazos de la chica y dejándose caer.

- Sasuke – llamo en susurro el Uzumaki. A lo que sasuke solo respondió con un típico "HMPM" mientras observaba la situación, Karin estaba tras el junto a Juugo quien al parecer aun no reaccionaba de el anterior acontecimiento, Suigetsu observaba con una sonrisa sarcástica a Naruto, el cual no hacia mas que verlo a el, volteo al otro lado y observo como Sai lo veía también seriamente con Sakura en los brazos.

Los maldijo a todos, pero sobre todo a el mismo, sabia que en cualquier momento "pequeño" problema de Juugo podría despertar, el no lo pensó y no ideo un "Plan B", ya haría una nota mental.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Escucho la voz de Sai preguntar al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un gruñido, volteo al lugar y vio como Sakura recuperaba el conocimiento.

- Olle Sasuke ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – ahora escucho Suigetsu, le provoco golpearlo.

- ¿Sasuke? – escucho repetir a una Sakura extrañada por escuchar el nombre de el mientras volteaba a mirarla, tenia el cuerpo magullado, sin duda el golpe de Juugo había sido fuerte, observo como ella voltaba la mirada hacia el y repetía el mismo nombre pero esta acompañado de ese sufijo tan cariñoso y con otro tono de voz, esta vez con la voz quebrada – Sasuke-kun.

_**Ķą**__**м**__**ą®ąŋ-©ħąŋ**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya bueno este fics tengo pensado hacerlo un poco largo asi… pero aun no tengo el siguiente Cáp. listo... asi que disfruten el prologo, si les agrada dejen review asi me darán ganas de escribir, si no pues igual déjenlos (diciendo que el fics apesta) y optare por borrarlo…

Bye!!!!

PD: este prologo esta de prueba…. Si gusta lo continuo… si no lo borro y hago como que si nunca paso por mi cerebro n.n…


	2. Mil disculpas

No, no es un Capitulo nuevo… Lo Siento se lo que se siente cuando esto pasa…

Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber dado señales de vida, de veras lo siento.

Verán la razón por la que no eh actualizado mis fics son varias y la primera es que por culpa del colé me desconecte de todo esto y ahora que estoy de vacaciones por navidad me vienen la inspiración pero para otra historia como: I MISS YOU! De Harry Potter y para mi universo alterno de Naruto: 間違った中心; mientras que mis Consentidas por excelencia デスティノ DESTINO & ESTAMOS EMBAZADOS, pues… unmm digamos que mi musa se fue de paseo con algún Dios Griego (T.T)

OJO: esto no quiere decir que abandone las historias… NOOOO primero muerta, ademas aun tengo todas mis notas tomadas y los fics van por que van… aparte de que tengo la mitad de los siguientes capítulos de デスティノ DESTINO & ESTAMOS EMBAZADOS y estoy esperando que mi musa vuelva para terminarlos y subirlos…. ¡Se podría decir que los fics están de vacaciones!

Se que no es una excusa valida… pero díganme como hace un autor sin musa… ¡¡¡…Lo siento…!!!

¡¡¡Espero me entiendan!!! Es realmente frustrante…

☻… **Җ**ǻ_**м**_ậ_**®**_ǻ_**ŋ-©ħ**__ą__**ŋ…**_**☺**

♀←♥→♂


End file.
